


The tables turn (now it's time to survive)

by MYuzuki



Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel Fix-It, a much shorter drabble this time, but still fun I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: Dragging Luche's surly traitorous ass all the way back to Insomnia is not fun in the slightest.
Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	The tables turn (now it's time to survive)

**The tables turn (now it's time to survive)**

* * *

Dragging Luche's surly traitorous ass all the way back to Insomnia is not fun in the slightest, because despite Nyx's distinctly spiteful glee over making the asshole walk on an injured leg they are, in fact, _walking_.

All the way back to Insomnia.

Because his motorcycle had gotten just damaged enough to make it inoperable, especially when it came to bearing the weight of two full-grown men.

And while it's not too terribly far away as the crow flies, it's slow going because not only is Luche injured and making half-assed escape attempts every two miles, but Nyx himself is injured as well, blood still trickling from the gunshot wound in his shoulder since he doesn't have any restoratives with him and taking the time to patch himself up the old-fashioned way would just be giving Luche another opportunity to make a run for it.

It is, needless to say, not the best five-hour trek of his life and by the time they finally reach one of the security checkpoints on the perimeter of the city he wants very desperately to either collapse into bed and sleep for a solid week or fling himself off the closest tall building and put an end to his misery; only the steady burn of _I need to fix things_ under his skin, like embers in his bloodstream, keeps him walking steadily towards the Citadel with Luche in tow.

Crowe and Libertus are waiting for him when he arrives, thanks to a call he'd made as soon as he'd seen the silhouette of Insomnia on the horizon and known he was getting close to home.

"Pelna's keeping the commander busy," Crowe says in lieu of greeting, falling into step beside him as Libertus pulls up the rear, cracking his knuckles menacingly when Luche glances back at him. "We have a straight shot to the Marshal's office if we go now."

Nyx grins, sharp and anticipatory, even as Luche recoils in his grasp, trying to wrench away. "Excellent," he says, yanking his prisoner along. "Come on, Lazarus, we have a date with Cor the Immortal."


End file.
